


What a Dream I Had

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Simon and Garfunkel's To Emily Whenever I Find her. In the end, it's the memories that made the trip worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Dream I Had

He'd gotten quite the reputation as both a great lover and a stalwart friend. Men sought him out because he was smart and fast on his feet, yet also generous and funny. Women loved him for his, well, suffice it to say, they loved him for a variety of reasons which had nothing to do with his brains or his sense of humor.

He loved copiously and without real consideration, but part of his heart was tucked away, secure and hidden, from his various conquests. It was saved for just the right woman. He never knew if it would be the one in his arms or the one on the fringes of his radar.

He'd been serving as best man at a friend's wedding when he saw her, flushed with excitement and as exciting as a Christmas morning. The world's colors suddenly became a little brighter, a bit more interesting. That little corner of his heart exploded open with a vigor that nearly took his breath away.

And the next morning when he woke with her in his arms, he knew he would never let her go. He'd found a dream, a dream that was as real and as sure as her head on his chest. She stirred and he kissed her, laughing as tears of joyful promise flooded his mind and his heart.

So many years ahead, so many years behind and never once did he regret the moment that brought her to his side. Adventures, tears, rapture, heartbreak, he'd do it all again in a moment.

"I'm telling you, Napoleon, it isn't…"

"Shh." Napoleon brought a finger to his lips. "Mr. Waverly's asleep, don't wake him up. He hasn't gotten much rest since his wife's funeral."

"Poor old fellow, but look at that smile."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about."

What a dream I had  
Pressed in organdy  
Clothed in crinoline  
Of smoky burgundy  
Softer than the rain

I wandered empty streets  
Down past the shop displays  
I heard cathedral bells  
Tripping down the alleyways  
As I walked on

And when you ran to me  
Your cheeks flushed with the night  
We walked on frosted fields  
Of juniper and lamplight  
I held your hand

And when I awoke  
And felt you warm and near  
I kissed your honey hair  
With my grateful tears  
Oh I love you girl  
Oh I love you


End file.
